Where Loyalty Lies
by CrazyCatSpeaker
Summary: If you lived in New York City, what would your life be like? Now that is up to fate, and you. Ah, now here is a story about someone who lives in New York. Let us see this city, from their eyes...


**I do not own the TMNT that right belongs to Nick, I only own the OC's in this story**

New York City, also known as the city that never sleeps, is full of light, life and opportunities. Towering high rises and skyscrapers, bright lights, hundreds of shops, apartments and more. But look behind the scenes from the eyes of its most mysterious inhabitant, and you'll see that it is all a facade. New York is like a coin. On one side you see all the glamour and opportunities but on the other... it's a different story.

Blue eyes watch the buzzing city below from the roof of a high rise. Humans going about their business far below seemed like ants. Large cat ears flick back and forth casually. As yet another police siren started blaring; the lithe figure adjusts their position, perched on the very edge of the roof. The feminine profile left no doubt on gender. A long, fluffy black tail wraps around the silent observer as a chill wind blew through soft thick fur.

A dejected sigh escapes her lips, her breath visible in the cold air. A feline nose sniffs the air, detecting moisture levels that could only mean rain. A short muzzle allowed for a highly acute sense of smell and a mouth that was slightly larger than a human's while powerful jaws and sharp teeth make for a formidable bite.

The furry observer silently stands up, turning her eyes away from the glare of the lights, her mind wanders. Ebony, an uncommon name, her name, a name she had chosen for herself, that suited her dark fur just like the name her mother had given her suited her in another way. Ebony is only a 17 year old teenager but isn't someone to be underestimated.

Ebony suddenly gasps and clutches at her head, breathing heavily. Her body began to tremble, but not from cold. Shrieks and screams echo loudly in her head. Fighting with herself, she struggled to keep control. Her legs gave out beneath her, leaving her sitting in an awkward position. So close to the edge of the roof, now was the worst time for this. Unable to keep it at bay any longer, she collapses. When the fit was finally over and she could get back up, albeit unsteadily, she growls and slashes at her left upper arm with her claws.

The skin on her back twitches as an itch running the length of her most recent scar made itself known as she stops the flow of blood. She glances over her shoulder at the sound of approaching footfalls. A female silver tabby housecat with deep green eyes casually strolls over to her. She sits beside the mutant feline and looks up at her. Ebony silently looks at the cat with interest. Her ability to speak Cat, the 'language' of cats, gives her an unforeseen advantage, an inconspicuous network of eyes and ears... eager to share secrets to those who will listen and return the favour.

"I bring news I believe you will be glad to hear Ebony," the cat reports.

"What is it Imogen?" Ebony asks.

"Four reptilian mutants have been spotted 1 mile south-west of the harbour on the east side of the city and they seemed to be heading for the harbour. Rowan overheard them talking about the Kraang. There were pieces their tech seen nearby as well as a few Kraang."

Ebony smirks and nods her thanks. Finally, something better to do other than sitting around on a cold roof all night in the wind and waiting for something to happen. She picks up Imogen and takes a short running leap off the roof. Twisting her body in midair, Ebony sticks the landing and takes off running. Her feet pound the concrete as she runs tirelessly towards the east harbour from the western part of the city, jumping over the gaps between buildings. Taking the most direct route, it would only take her 5 minutes maximum for her to reach her destination.

Imogen's low growl of warning snapped Ebony out of her thoughts, bringing her attention to the four individuals running across a roof a few hundred metres away. They were definitely heading for the harbour, but why? Ebony watches them for a moment then follows at a distance, her sharp eyesight more than making up for the distance.

 **Please Review or Favourite**


End file.
